


Happy!!!

by SGALOVER



Series: Baked Multiverse [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Even warriors need to chill out sometimes, F/M, First time use of Marijuana, Just a weird thing I got in my head that needed to come out, Levy/Gajeel if you squint, Marijana called something else, use of marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random idea I came up with a few nights ago.  Levy finds a job she can't do on her own and goes looking for the one man to help her.  When she finds him in the middle of a strange ritual she's never seen before she decides to observe.  Natsu appears at the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Another Pro 420 fic for my Baked Series. If you don't support the use of Marijuana, for any reason, this is probably not the thing for you. Just know that these fics have naturally started occurring to me because the Mary Jane had improved my life for the better...not important right now! Anyway, I hope this fun little fic will give at least a few people a good giggle. Comment and Kudos if you do!

Levy frowned as she looked around the surrounding forest. She had been looking for Gajeel for almost 20 minutes and she still hadn't found him. The only reason she was looking was because she had found a job that would require both of their skill to complete. She froze when she heard coughing in the distance. It sounded like Pantherlily. She followed it until she reached a clearing. In the middle were Gajeel and Lily. Gajeel was taking something from the cat's hand while the cat tried to catch his breath.

“Not so bad for your first time.” Gajeel said with a wider then usual grin, “Just feel the burn, don't fight it.”

Was this some sort of training? Levy hid behind a tree to watch more. Gajeel brought the thing, apparently some contraption made of glass, to his mouth. With another hand he brought up a lighter and lit one end. He inhaled deeply while the glass filled with smoke. He pulled something out of the glass and kept breathing until it looked like his chest couldn't expand any more. Then he took the glass away and let out a breath. A large plume of white smoke erupted form his mouth, though he didn't cough like Lily had. Instead he let out a few chuckles and replace the thing at the end of the glass instrument, “That's how you do it right.” he boasted

“Pardon me for not knowing how such things work.” Lily said as he retook the glass object and the lighter, “I've never been allowed the luxury.”

“That's what you get for working as a fucking guard. To many rules.” Gajeel said with a smug smirk

“It just better work the way you say it does. My shoulders are killing me.” Lily griped as he did the same thing Gajeel had. He coughed a little less this time before handing the object back. Was it some sort of pain medication not allowed on the other world she had heard about? Why were they using something like that way out here in the middle of nowhere? Surely the Meeting Hall would be better for that sort of thing. Lily suddenly stiffened and then relaxed, “We have company.”

Gajeel breathed out his next lung full of smoke from between grinning teeth, “Oh yeah?”

“Not for fighting.” Lily huffed, “It's Levy.”

Levy sheepishly emerged from her hiding spot, “Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to...” she waved the poster in her hand

Gajeel's smile only seemed to get bigger. Levy used to think he would look good with a bigger smile but now it just reminded her of a shark, “Hey Shrimp. You're just in time to join us in our special training!”

Lily frowned, “Is that what you call it?”

“Hey!” Gajeel snapped, frowning down at his partner, “This stuff helps more then you think. I don't know what I would have done without it!”

Levy's eyes widened, “Is...is it really that special?”

Gajeel looked at her, his smile softer now, “To me, yeah. Some people don't like it and some people like it to much. You have to be really strong to accept it's gifts.” he snorted after he said that, “Well, that might be a stretch. But a smart girl like you might like it.” 

Levy took a small step forward, “Is it safe?”

“Safer then anything.” Gajeel assured, “Let me show you how it works.”

\------------BREAK----------------

Levy giggled as she watched Lily scratch his ear with a hind leg, “You're so cute.”

Gajeel laughed where he was leaning up against the stump next to where Levy lay in the grass, “He really is!”

Lily frowned at both of them, “I am not cute. I am a proud warrior.” he blinked, “A very hungry warrior.”

“I got the munchies too.” Gajeel said

“Munchies?” Levy asked even as she notice how empty her own stomach felt

“Let's call it a side effect.” Gajeel commented, “Doing the Happy Flower makes you hungry.”

Levy's eyes widened after a second, a dread filling her gut, “Happy Flower!” she turned to stare at Gajeel in disbelief, “You mean I'm on drugs?!”

“Not the right word shorty.” Gajeel replied, not even twitching from his relaxed position, “I like to think of it more as a relaxation medication.” he wriggled deeper into the moss behind his head, “Come on, admit it, you feel really good right now.”

“I...” Levy paused and thought about it. She felt really calm, her mind not so filled with noise as it usually was. Her limbs felt pleasantly buzzy. What she had heard as a child was that this stuff was bad for you. That it would turn her into a moron and blacken her lungs. But right now, sitting here in the sun with two of her best friends, she felt happier then she had in a long while. She giggled and relaxed back into the grass, “I really do. Never mind what I said.”

“Hardly ever do.”

Levy snickered and smacked his leg, “Shut up.”

“Can you make food?” Gajeel asked after a few silent moments

\----------------BREAK--------------

Natsu found them all later when he was out looking for something to fight. They were all in a pile. Gajeel on the bottom, Levy splayed over his chest, and Lily curled up on Levy's back. He sniffed the air and smirked, “They better invite me next time.”


End file.
